FOTOS Y RECUERDOS
by zuly luna
Summary: ES UN ON SHOT BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE SELENA QUINTANILLA DESDE LA TRISTE PERSPECTIVA DE SU ESPOSO CHRIS CON NUESTROS PERSONAJES BELLA Y EDWARD ES TRISTE PERO VALE LA PENA LEERLA


Beta: MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz' (FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasddaddiction

**TODO LO QUE RECONOSCAN ES DE LA EXCELENTISMA STEPHENIE MEYER Y DE LA FAMILIA QUINTANILLA SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA. RECOMENDACIÓN (ESCUCHAR FOTOS Y RECUERDOS DE SELENA Y LOS DINOS)**

Habían pasado exactamente diez años desde que ella se fue y aun siento como si me acabara de enterar de que me la arrebataron. En días como hoy, nuestro aniversario o su cumpleaños, son los días más tristes para mí y empiezo a recordar nuestra vida juntos. No quiero recordarlo con dolor, pero es imposible...

_**FLASHBACK EDWARD**_

Estaba en el salón de la casa de mi amigo Emmett en San Antonio Texas. Él junto a su familia tienen una banda de música "Tex-mex" y están buscando un guitarrista, yo acababa de dejar un grupo y aunque no son mi estilo, estoy dispuesto a intentar de todo. Estoy harto de la monotonía de mi vida.

Después de hablar con ellos y quedar en que iba a empezar mañana, hicieron que cambiara de imagen, ya que era muy roquero para el tipo de música que ellos tocaban. Me cortaron el cabello, aunque no me agradó tanto, era parte del cambio, así que no había de otra. El resto de la familia bajó a conocerme y entonces fue cuando la vi. Era más hermosa de lo que se veía en fotos, pensé que era muy bonita y bastante sencilla, el resto de la familia me recibió muy bien. _Aquí vamos._

Llevaba más o menos cuatro meses aquí y creo que jamás me había sentido tan cómodo. Toda la banda eran realmente una familia, incluyéndome y a el otro guitarrista, Jasper. En este tiempo Bella y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos. Salíamos mucho a comer pizza y a caminar por el muelle, que estaba cerca de aquí, al menos cuando estábamos en San Antonio y no viajando por todo el país. Se podía decir que nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, ella sacaba el lado infantil y tierno de mí. Era fantástica, con su voz te transmitía cada uno de sus sentimientos, era alegre y muy sencilla, estaba loca por las compras tanto que me hacia reír verla, dibujaba muy bien y me decía que quería que todo el mundo usara su ropa y cantara su música; es más nosotros vestíamos lo que ella diseñaba, nunca sabia que usar para los conciertos pero al final siempre quedaba perfecto todo el tiempo llegábamos tarde por que se le perdía un zapato o un vestido… ella era única y por eso y mucho más me enamoré de ella aunque ella no lo supiera.

Hoy íbamos en el autobús y Bella me estaba molestando que en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí jamás me había visto bailar y le dije: _— _Sí, claro bailo como Jhon Travolta vestido de saco y corbata_— _y ella solamente sonrío con esa sonrisa tan única y sus hermosos ojos chocolate destellaban, el autobús dio un frenazo y Bella calló en mi pecho y al subir el rostro, nos besamos y aunque ya yo no era un niño me sentí como tal. Sentí como si este hubiera sido mi primer beso con la persona perfecta en el tiempo perfecto, simplemente era ella que lo hacía todo perfecto y aun así rompí el beso.

— Esto no esta bien, Bella_—_ Le dije pero rogando que no se alejara de mí.

— Lo sé— Me dijo y me beso otra vez.

En ese momento, entro Jasper sin querer y yo solo apreté los ojos con fuerza al sentir que ella se apartaba de mí. Llegamos al hotel donde nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche antes de seguir el viaje a Los Ángeles y Bella ni siquiera me miraba y bajaba la cabeza sonrojada, eso me asusto ya que ella no es así y no creo que esto cambiara algo… Aunque hubiese dado todo por que así fuera, pero sabía que esto era imposible nadie jamás lo aceptaría.

Estaba en la habitación que compartiría con Jasper tomando unas cervezas cuando lo sentí entrar y de inmediato le ofrecí una y lo mire y él hablo:

— No diré nada hermano, pero sabes que no esta bien. Sabes que a Charlie no le gustara que Bella salga con alguien como tú.

— ¿Qué tiene alguien como yo?

— Tú sabes, somos músicos, Charlie sabe cómo es esto y no lo aceptara.

— No sé que es, no puedo explicarlo… No jugare con ella, la quiero, hermano. Sabes es diferente con ella, ella me hace sentir diferente.

Al rato Jasper se fue y yo llame a un para de amigos que vivían cerca de aquí, cuando estaba aquí, ellos hicieron un destrozos. Lo sabía pero no me importaba me sentía yo destruido por dentro al saber que Jasper tenía razón, solo me senté a tocar mi guitarra mientras miraba lejos, cuando no podía más, solo corrí mientras mis lágrimas azotaban mi cara hasta que cerca encontré un pequeño parque y me senté allí por horas hasta que la vi acercarse a mí, vi en su rostro lo enojada que estaba.

— ¿Edward, cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, es que quieres echar a perder todo?

— No soy bueno para ti, jamás funcionara.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que dejaran de decirme que es bueno para mí, tengo que escucharlo de papá, mamá, de Alice y Emmett y ¡ahora también de ti!

— Tal vez debas escucharlos.

— Estoy harta de que todos me digan lo que debo querer.

— Tú no sabes quien soy yo, no sabes nada de mí.

— Eso eres tú, el de arriba, el brillante rocanrolero que debe destrozarlo todo, toda mi vida he estado con músicos. No estoy impresionada ¿okey? Y te conozco muy bien, yo sé quien eres… Solo… Solo eres Edward— Me dijo tomando mi cara tiernamente entre sus manos.

— Pues quisiera que así fuera pero no lo es.

— ¿Sabes cual es tú problema? Que no reconoces lo que es bueno aunque lo tengas enfrente, ¿sabes? a mí también podría pasarme eso pero yo sabría lo que me perjudica.

Después de esa pelea, su padre no quería ni verme pero al final eso paso y Bella y yo nos arreglamos y ella me dio una oportunidad. Empezamos una relación en serio y nuestra última conversación me hizo darme cuenta que si la amaba debía luchar por ella. Llevábamos casi un año a escondidas de los demás y cada día nos enamorábamos más, y yo solo daba gracias a aquella fuerza suprema que me dio la oportunidad que ella me amara.

Estábamos caminando por un muelle mientras ella me hablaba del último concierto.

— Nunca había visto tanta gente.

— Solo empezaste a cantar y los cautivaste.

— Sabes, hay etapas de mi vida que están vacías, como no haber tenido una niñez normal, terminé la secundaria por correo. He pasado más tiempo en el autobús que en ningún otro sitio, pero en ese escenario era como si nada más importara y no sé describirlo. Era como sí mis sueños eran los mismos de todos los que me escuchaban, como sí toda su esperanza estuviera depositada en mi, es una recompensa que llena esos vacíos.

— Ahora entiendo porque te aman, por lo mismo que yo, eres mi mejor amiga contigo hablo de todo y siempre me entiendes. Pensé mucho en lo que hablamos esa noche y no quiero ser ese tonto, no quiero perderte.

Hoy íbamos de camino a Chicago a un concierto y en el camino le tenía una sorpresita a Bella, un pequeño conejo de peluche que cuando lo vi, supe que debía ser para ella. Al verlo, me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautivaba y de pronto el bus paro bruscamente, Charlie empezó a gritar que todos bajaran.

— Esto que hay entre ustedes se acabó— Dijo Charlie enfurecido.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto Bella confundida.

— A ti y a este tipo.

— No puede decirnos eso, Charlie.

— Yo puedo decirte lo que me de la gana. ¿Crees que no sé quien eres? Vengo de las calles, sé como es un músico vago.

— Papá, no lo insultes.

— Puedo hablarle como me venga en gana. No va ha haber esto en mi familia, no quiero caricias entre ustedes.

— No puedo creer esto, no puedes decirme a quien abrazar o no.

— Bella, vas a arruinar tú vida, carrera… ¡Solo tienes veinte años! Date un poco de tiempo.

— Papá, no me importa lo que digas porque yo lo amo.

— ¿Qué cosa haz dicho?

— Dije que lo amo y él a mi también.

— Ya lo creo que sí, eres hermosa y rica.

— Nada de eso. Él me quiere a mí de verdad, a la mujer y jamás voy a permitir que nos separes.

— Charlie, no vamos a dejar de vernos. Nos amamos y no nos vamos a separar.

— Ahora escúchame, si crees que voy a dejar que arruines mi familia y todo por lo que hemos trabajado estás muy equivocado.

— No quiero dañar nada, amo a Bella y queremos casarnos.

— Se acabó, estás despedido, te llevaremos a Corpus Christi pero después te largarás.

— No es necesario, me voy ahora— y salí muy enojado. Me dolió dejar a Bella sola, pero no podía quedarme y solo pude escuchar los gritos de Bella diciendo que me amaba y que no me dejaría… esas palabras me partieron el alma.

Llevábamos unas semanas viéndonos a escondidas, la mantenían ocupada para que no me viera, hasta le dijo que terminaría con el grupo si ella seguía conmigo. Una mañana, estaba en un hotel y ella llegó gritando.

— ¡Ya me harte, no puedo seguir con esto!

— Yo también lo estoy, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? El próximo concierto es en otra ciudad, sabrán que estás aquí si no te encuentran.

— ¿Edward, puedes abrazarme?

— Nena, no quiero que todo se complique más.

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

— Claro que sí, ¿como dices una cosa así?

— ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

— Para siempre. Tú eres para mí.

— Entonces hagámoslo. Casémonos ahora.

— ¿Bella, bromeas? ¿Casarnos?

— ¿No quieres que lo hagamos?

— Claro que quiero, pero no así. Con tus amigas, flores, tú familia… De la forma correcta.

— ¡Nada de eso me importa, Edward, nada!

— No me importa lo que digas, yo sé que es importante tener a tú familia para la boda y es importante para mí también porque te amo.

— Tienes razón, me gustaría mucho pero Charlie no va a ceder. Conozco a mi padre, la única forma es casarnos y no le quedara más que aceptarlo porque ya seré tuya y tú serás mío, así que vamos a casarnos ahora. No habrá nada en el mundo que pueda separarnos.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, ella hablo con su papá y gracias al cielo todo estuvo bien. Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que nos casamos, nuestro matrimonio iba viento en popa. Ella cumplió su sueño de crear su línea de ropa, ahora estaba grabando un CD en inglés y estábamos haciendo planes para tener un bebe, no me gustaban algunas amistades de Bella pero respetaba las decisiones de mi esposa hasta que un día recibí una noticia que me helo la sangre y no podía creer lo que le había pasado a mi pequeña Bella. Tanya, su amiga, le había disparado e iba camino al hospital. Yo estaba hablando con mi papá y el solo me vio que empecé a llorar y a buscar las llaves del carro como un loco y mi padre solo preguntaba que qué me sucedía y yo ni siquiera podía hablar, arranque el carro y me fui con mi papá hacía el hospital, allí estaba la familia de Bella en estado de shock. Al rato de estar allí, salió el doctor y nos dio la peor noticia que pude recibir en mi vida, mi esposa, la mujer más buena, humilde, llena de tanto amor para dar, había muerto. Solamente llore y llore creo que por horas o minutos, la verdad no sé. Cuando salí del trance del que quede sumido, fui consiente de lo que sucedía, sentí que fue mi culpa por no cuidarla y vi la ropa que uso el día anterior junto a nuestra cama, la levante y la olí, la sentí tan mía aquí conmigo… Pero ella ya no estaba y jamás volvería.

Salí de la habitación y vi a nuestra familia reunida en el salón mirando la captura de la maldita de Tanya todos me miraron y solo les dije que no entendía para que veían eso si ella no se va a suicidar, y me encamine a la cocina y tome una bolsa negra plástica. Metí la ropa de Bella allí, la selle con cinta adhesiva y la guarde para conservar un poco su olor aunque sabia que con el tiempo desaparecería, me volví a acostar en nuestra cama del lado de ella solamente a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

El día del entierro le puse un anillo que le regalaría días después de nuestro aniversario, que sería en 3 días. Abracé su cuerpo frío e inerte, queriendo solamente mirar su sonrisa una vez más y escucharla decirme te amo o que simplemente me llevará con ella. Nunca sabré como hubiesen sido nuestros hijos, la granja que ella quería, ni como hubiera sido nuestra vida juntos, Bella me dejo solo, por culpa de esa maldita mujer. No sabía como manejar este dolor, me estaba comiendo por dentro el saber que nada de esas cosas pasarían, que ella nunca más regresaría.

_**DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE **_

Y aquí estaba yo recordándola y mirando nuestras fotografías de aquellos tiempos que fui tan feliz pero que jamás volverían. Aun llorándola, y sin saber como dejarla ir, ni siquiera soportaba escuchar nuestra música, no quería ni tocar mi guitarra, ella fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida y siempre hasta el final de mis días la voy a amar. Ella era única y aunque sé que nunca volverá. Como ella misma dijo en su canción, de ella solo me quedan fotos y recuerdos y este amor que sigue embargando mi pecho cada vez que recuerdo su sonrisa, nadie llenara este vacío, pero tratare de continuar con mi vida pero sé que ella desde donde esta siempre seguirá aquí conmigo y con todos aquellos que la amaron. Estará en su música viva.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR HABER LEIDO PARA ESTE ONE SHOT ME INSPIRO LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE SELENA Y SU CANCION ****FOTOS Y RECUERDOS**** YA QUE PIENSO QUE LA VIDA FUE UN POCO IRONICA AL ELLA TENER ESA CANCIÓN Y QUE LA MISMA TUVIERA TANTA RAZÓN EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE PUDO HABER TENIDO SU ESPOSO CHRIS.**

**GRACIAS A JO Y A MARICARMEN QUE ME HAN AYUDADO A BETEAR ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA YA QUE SIN ELLAS ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE MIL GRACIAS CHICAS **


End file.
